


Once Upon A Time

by shirogami (SlLHOETTE)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, M/M, daehwi's name appeared like once, general!woojin, hunter!daniel, king!minhyun, mirror!seongwoo, prince!jihoon, prince!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlLHOETTE/pseuds/shirogami
Summary: Seongah hated her brother Seongwoo for being perfect. She had him trapped inside the mirror for eternity.orSeongwoo is a mirror, Daniel is in love, and Jihoon is an idiot, but he is Woojin's idiot.





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is ubeta'd i'm sorry lol. english is also not my native language.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a royal prince named Seongwoo whose skin was as smooth as rose petals, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as the night sky. He was truly a beauty, with his single gaze almost everyone fall on their knees.

Apart from being beautiful, he was also a witty prince. He helped the kingdom from avoiding wars, making peace with other territories, and gaining allies. He was blunt and had a sharp tongue, but everyone knew he's a good prince because he never disregarded anyone who had asked for his assistance.

It was all too good. Until, the shadow who was always behind Seongwoo gained power.

When Seongah was young, she felt that she didn’t quite fit in with their family. Her dreams and goals were different, but it was on that moment she realized that she had been envious of her brother who was perfect in every way. When people would smile and praise Seongwoo, Seongah would receive all the negative treatment.

They call her a freak for being unusual, but Seongah couldn’t care less. If there was one thing that his brother didn’t have that she does, it was dark magic. She secretly practiced it for years, hid on the castle chambers to perfect her spell and execute her plan.

She didn’t want to be a _shadow_ anymore.

One faithful night, Seongah called for her brother who immediately went to her without hesitation. Inside the chamber, there was a big golden mirror that was so enchanting it drew him closer.

Death wasn’t enough to satisfy her. Seongah wanted to torture Seongwoo for existing, so she made a mirror that could trap the young prince forever and make him work for her.

“Say, who's the fairest of them all?”

Seongwoo gritted his teeth as he knocked his knuckles against the transparent walls that blocked him from getting out. The downside of being held by dark magic was that he couldn’t lie and evade a question, that was what he realized when the words he want to say wouldn't come out.

“It’s you, Seongah,” Seongwoo says.

Seongah smiled but it lacked sincerity. “The world thinks you’re dead. Ah, how tragic. Little did they know, while they rot and turn to ashes, you will remain trapped in this mirror with me as your master.”

“Why are you doing this?” Seongwoo said, exasperated, hands flat against the barrier separating him from the world, the mirror who had his existence erased.

“I wonder why. When you’re ambitious, there are too many reasons,” Seongah uttered, lips turning into a sinister smile. “I have things to do, see you soon my dear brother.”

 

 

Years passed, the late king decided to pass the throne to his great friend that was supposed to be for prince Seongwoo. Many were devastated for the loss, when their beloved prince died from a mysterious disease.

King Minhyun, although not as strong as the late king, became the pillar of the kingdom. His gentle nature had gained the trust of everyone, and so, they officially accepted him as the new king. When spring came and flowers blossomed, he decided to marry Doyeon, the oldest princess of the neighboring kingdom.

When the seasons passed after they get married, the queen shared the good news to everyone. She was having a child. The kingdom rejoiced and took great care of their queen, especially the King.

 

  
“Ah!”

“Your Highness! You should be more careful with sharp objects!” the maid exclaimed and took the needle away while the other carefully treated the queen's wound.

Doyeon sighed and gazed outside the window. She hoped she could be a good mother to her child. She couldn’t wait to see the first steps, the first word, and watch as her child grow into someone lovely and regal.

 

  
_Lips as red as blood, skin as pale as snow, hair as dark as ivory, he was born to be the fairest of them all._

But with the price of his mother's _life_.

Also that time, disappearance of young girls became frequent.

 

 

  
Jihoon loved being in the forest, singing to flowers and animals. The skies were clear and blue and the birds were chirping as he lied on the green grass. Oh, it smelled amazing here too.

The kingdom was too suffocating, too restricting for him. Being out in the open doing whatever he wanted was his temporary bliss.

Jihoon closed his eyes. Being a prince was hard.

 

 

  
“Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, and even if he didn’t want to speak his mouth moved into its own accord. “It was you. Now, I don’t know.”

Seongah clicked his tongue in disapproval. She made sure to eliminate everyone who was in her way, it so just happened that the blood of young girls would make her look younger than she was. “What is the name of the _vixen_?”

Seongwoo didn’t say a word but eventually grew weak for resisting the magic. “It’s not a she, but a he. Prince Jihoon is growing up and would soon surpass you.”

After brushing her hair, she placed the crown adorned with diamonds on top of her head. “Ah, the son of my dear husband whom he cherishes so much. I've always wanted to kill him for being an eyesore.”

“Please, you would always find an excuse to murder someone. You sure are a psychopath.”

Seongah flashed him a wicked grin. She was like that when thinking of something brutal. “Watch your words, mirror. Who would stop me anyway? You?”

She laughed and it echoed against the walls. “You have no way out.”

Seongwoo hated how she's right. There was no way he could get out of the damn mirror.

 

  
Kang Daniel, professional hunter of wolves who attack the innocent, was being asked to go to the palace secretly.

No one expected him to be a hunter especially because he loved animals, but almost starving to death and having no choice, he became a hunter for him and his family to survive.

After getting through the palace walls, he was instructed to go to the third room from the right. There was no time to be awed by the exterior of the kingdom, he had an important business to do.

That must be it, he muttered to himself. Daniel pushed the door open revealing a burgundy room with a golden mirror in front of him.

The thing was, he couldn’t see his own reflection. Instead, dark eyes that were like pools to drown with gazed at him. The whole situation was so weird. There was no one behind him, but why was the beautiful stranger in that mirror? Was he hallucinating?

Daniel rubbed his eyes and gaped at the sight. That earned a soft laugh from the stranger. “You’re not supposed to be here. How did you get inside?”

He should've ran while he could, but there's something about the man that had him stay rooted on his spot. “Uh, how—”

“Believe it or not, I'm trapped inside this mirror.” Wow, Daniel should really stop getting distracted with his nice voice.

The man in the mirror shifted his gaze upwards, like he was contemplating. “You getting lost is probably the most fortunate thing that had happened to me.”

Daniel crinkled his nose in distaste. Was that an insult? “They told me to go to the third room—”

“It’s definitely on the left instead. Ah, someone forgot to lock this room in excitement,” the stranger said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Who's this man? If someone was lying, Daniel could always tell. It wasn’t only because he was attractive, but the way he spoke held conviction.

“Before you go there, can I ask you a favor?” He looked at Daniel in the eyes, lips pursed. The hunter nodded, finding it hard to say no to someone who seemed to have a certain effect on him. The stranger smiled, and god, if that wasn’t a beautiful one.

“She would ask you to bring prince Jihoon's heart. Yes, she wanted the hope of this kingdom dead. What I wanted to ask from you, is to fake his death. Give her a fake heart and tell her that the you killed the prince. Then take him to a place where she wouldn’t find him,” he said.

“I don’t know what is happening but can you please—”

“There’s not much time, hunter. You have to go.”

Daniel sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The stranger was looking at him intently. Daniel wanted to ask his name, but he beat him to it.

“My name is Ong Seongwoo. It's a pleasure meeting you, Kang Daniel.”

 

  
Sure enough, it was the queen who asked him to bring Jihoon's heart as proof that the prince was killed. Daniel didn’t understand a lot of things but he definitely didn’t want to murder someone. Still, he didn’t want to die for disobeying a royal command. His family needed him.

If he also wanted an explanation from Seongwoo, or to get to know him better, he needed to be alive.

The following day, he went to the forest, which according to Daehwi (the village gossiper) was the place the young prince often frequented to. He watched as Jihoon stumbled against the ground but still laughed like he got nothing to worry about and pet little furry animals. It made Daniel sad. He used to be this naive.

“Your Highness,” Daniel came out from his hiding place and walked towards the spot where Jihoon was sprawled.

Jihoon smiled, sitting down to pat the rabbit's head. “I don’t want to disappoint you but you’re not my type.”

Daniel wanted to bang his head against the tree. Certainly he thought wrong. The prince wasn't that naive to bad intentions. Still, "Uh, I'm not here to woo you. I already have someone in mind— uh, nevermind. Why am I even explaining myself to you?”

Jihoon laughed and fed the rabbit with carrots. “Usually, all of my suitors go to this place. So, what do you need from me?”

Daniel's expression turned sour. “You have to flee from the palace. Your Highness, you wouldn’t be safe there, or anywhere near the queen actually.”

“I’ve always known she hated me,” Jihoon muttered under his breath. “My father went to a faraway kingdom to discuss something important and wouldn’t be back soon.”

Daniel held the prince's hand and furrowed his eyebrows. “I made a promise to someone. Trust me, I'll keep you safe from harm.”

“Well, I've always wanted a vacation. Someone told me that when the palace becomes too much, I could go there. Um, what's your name?”

“Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

 

  
Seongah was too elated that night. Finally, she's the fairest among everyone again. She threw the heart into the fireplace and poured herself a drink.

“You will be rewarded bountifully, hunter,” she said. Daniel nodded timidly and went out of the room as fast as he could.

 

  
“Do you know an Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel asked, helping the prince up into riding a horse.

Jihoon's eyes widened comically. “Yeah, I know him. He was a great prince, I am a fan of him honestly. I wanted to be like him at some point.”

“Prince? Ong Seongwoo is a—”

“He was supposed to take the throne instead of father but he died because of a mysterious disease,” Jihoon explained. “Why are you interested in him, anyway?”

Daniel shrugged. It was all too much. So, was Seongwoo just a ghost trapped in the mirror? Or was there something more to the story?

 

  
“You’re here again,” was what Seongwoo said when Daniel entered the chamber. “Being in here, I know a lot of things because I see it in the visions. Ah, thank you for keeping the prince safe. So, you probably want to discuss something with me.”

“I was expecting the door not to budge, but I'm glad it did,” Daniel uttered, stepping closer until he's a mere inches away from the mirror.

“Seongah probably forgot again. You look like you wanted to ask me something,” Seongwoo places his palm against the transparent barrier. “Did anyone say this to you, you’re so gorgeous up close.”

“Shut up.” Daniel fans himself, obviously getting red judging by the glint on Seongwoo's dark eyes. “You’re saying I'm ugly in a distance?”

Seongwoo shook his head. “You’re even more stunning.” He exhaled in exasperation, biting on his inner cheek before saying. “I hate how I can’t lie.”

It was Daniel's turn to grin impishly. “You also have to answer every question, right?”

“I, yeah.” Seongwoo slumped his shoulders in defeat. Before Daniel could take advantage of the situation, Seongwoo began talking. “I was a prince of this kingdom. Every morning I wake up wishing I wasn’t, I thought how the people needed someone to guide them. So, I didn’t gave up and did what I can. It was that night when my sister, Seongah, asked for me. She was practicing dark magic and had me placed inside this mirror. I’m not a ghost, Daniel and I most certainly didn’t die from an unknown disease.”

“Is there no way out, I mean, if you got inside there must be something we could do to set you free.”

Seongwoo was silent for a moment. He smiled, although it was small it was a contented one. “I'm alright. At least I got to know you, Daniel. I was always on my own. When you’re here, I feel like I'm not alone.”

“I have a favor to ask of you. Please keep the prince safe. The kingdom needs him.” Seongwoo beckoned Daniel to come closer and press his cheek against the mirror. “I wish we met in a different circumstance.”

Seongwoo graced his lips against the mirror, and even if there was a barrier seperating them, Daniel could feel the warmth spreading on his body down to his fingertips.

“One last favor. Don’t come back here, Daniel.”

 

  
Trekking up into the mountain was tiring for his horse so Daniel decided to rest for a while. His horse gladly lapped the water from the falls, but Daniel was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

 _Seongwoo probably knows I'm thinking about him again._ Daniel closed his eyes as the rays of the sun hit his face. He couldn’t just stop honestly. He felt a connection to Seongwoo even though they just met. It felt like they knew each other for a long time.

When he reached the place, he greeted the dwarves surrounding the area. They were busy mining that they didn’t notice Daniel at first. “Where’s the prince?”

“Oh, he's probably asleep inside the hut! We asked for him to tell interesting stories until it was late,” one of the dwarves answered.

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement and entered the hut. As expected, Jihoon was asleep in the mat, mouth hanging open. It was such a refreshing sight from the careful expression in the prince's face. It made him wonder if he would ever see Seongwoo like that. Unguarded.

“I think I need a walk to clear my mind.” Daniel stands up and crouches down to put on his boots before heading out.

 

  
Jihoon checked outside. There was no one around, probably the elves went on a lunch break or something. Come to think of it, he's hungry too.

“Oh, hello dear.” Jihoon was startled when an old woman appeared by the doorway. “I was on my way home when I decided to give the dwarves some apples.”

Jihoon smiled warmly and scratched the back of his head. “Thank you, grandmother.”

The old woman took an apple from the basket and grinned, offering it to Jihoon. “I don’t mind if you have one. Are you friends with the dwarves?”

Jihoon grabs one and takes a bite. If there's one thing he couldn’t resist, that would be food. His stomach was probably begging for it.

“Yes—” Before he could say something more, he felt something choking him. Jihoon collapsed on the floor, wheezing violently. When he looked up, it wasn’t the eyes of the old woman.

Staring back at him was his stepmother, grinning sinisterly.

 

  
“Dannie, I came to give your reward.”

Seongah snickered manically. Behind her was an unconscious Jihoon, lying on the floor, pale as snow and eyes closed.

“What did you do to him?!” Daniel said, obviously devastated. There was no way the prince was dead. He moved slowly until he was clutching the small knife from his back pocket.

“I had him sleep eternally and would only wake up with true love's kiss. Ah, that reminds me of the times you snuck into my territory to see my brother. You think I wouldn’t know?” Daniel took out the knife but it flew across the room with Seongah's intent gaze.

“I let it be since I know you will lead me to the prince. I followed you until here. That’s how I discovered where the prince was hiding. Now, my plans were ruined because of brother's interference.”

Before Seongah could speak, there were voices outside that invaded the silence. It was faint at first, but it grew louder.

“Search everywhere. Bring Ong Seongah, dead or alive,” a voice outside announced.

“I hate his guts. Park Woojin, I swear you’re next,” Seongha mumbles. Her face was getting wrinkly, probably from using too much magic. “Aren’t you curious of my brother's whereabouts? I'll tell if you help me escape.”

Daniel hesitated, but then he remembered what Seongwoo had wanted. It was etched unto his mind and would hold onto it until his last breath. “I will find him myself. You need to be punished, Seongah.”

 

  
There was a talk around the village. They say that young girls were being kidnapped by the witch and it wouldn’t stop as long as the evil being existed.

Woojin didn’t believe at first. He strongly wanted evidence in order for him to say it's not just a rumor, but a fact. Then, his evidence came in a form of murder.

In their kingdom, his father was a general. He had a beautiful sister who loved to cook in the kitchen and had a warmest smile. What he thought was a simple adventure to the woods became a nightmare. He watched as the witch came closer and strangled her sister. She took the heart with her hands then devoured it. The witch soon became young, devoid of any signs of wrinkles and grey hair.

That image was plagued inside Woojin's mind and never left him. He became wary of everyone, trained hard in order to become successful in the future. The general never believed him when he told what happened and accused Woojin for the crime he didn’t commit. His family had abandoned him.

And when everything seemed hopeless, that's when he met him. He was on the other village when he saw a young boy venturing into the forest. It wasn’t Woojin's business, but something about the woods gave him an inkling feeling. He followed the boy who was skipping through the path, hands shoved deep into his pocket. Woojin felt the nightmares coming back again to haunt his mind, and with him being lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the boy with brown fluffy hair had stopped walking.

Then, Woojin bumped into him and fell on the ground.

“Why are you following me?” the boy prodded. Woojin stood up and dusted the dirt on his woolen trousers.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to act like a creep, it's just an instinct. I had a bad feeling so I decided to—”

What happened next was unexpected. When the boy moved backwards, he was caught up in a net used to hunting animals. After realizing what just happened, the boy started bawling his eyes out.

Woojin sighed. Guess he had to help this boy so he would stop being noisy.

“I-it's your fault. If you didn’t stalk me, this wouldn’t happen!”

The young boy climbed the tree with ease, years of practice had him act out on his instincts, took out the knife from his pocket and proceeded on cutting the rope.

“No, no, no. Don’t do that, I don’t want to fall, ah! Help!”

When it was too thin, Woojin climbed off the tree at the same time the net started to break.

He didn’t expect on his entire life that he would get broken ribs just from catching a crying and ungrateful brat. Still, Woojin wrapped his arms around the boy comfortingly. “Shh. You’re already safe.”

 

  
Woojin looked straight into the eyes of the murderer. Seongah was struggling with the ropes, but the priests had placed a seal so she wouldn’t be able to escape with dark magic.

The man with broad shoulders and an unreadable expression was beside him, looking deep in thought.

There was a man with dark hair that made a curve on his forehead and eyes like Seongah's who told him that the witch would be found on the mountains of Frion. At first he didn't believe a tip from an anonymous person, but there's something about his eyes and the way he spoke that urge Woojin to at least try.

“Park Woojin, he would never wake up,” Seongah said, eyes bloodshot and grinned evilly. “And Kang Daniel, you will never find Seongwoo. I already broke the mirror, thus, ending his life. You would never have a happily ever after.”

Thunder crackled as her laughter boomed into the chambers that locked her out through the rest of the world. Her execution was scheduled tomorrow and Woojin couldn’t wait for it to happen soon.

“Are you okay? You seemed a bit shaken.” Woojin patted the man whose name was Daniel, his brain had helpfully supplied.

“I- I'm fine. Let's head back to the mountains first. They are honoring the prince's death.”

It was Woojin's turn to look glum. To catch Seongah, Jihoon's life had to be jeopardized.

Years ago, he didn’t want to involve himself with a royal blood and fall in love with one. He desperately stayed away, but Jihoon was persistent. The prince was stubborn, always visiting him in the village while he sharpened metals and put them on fire.

“Woojin-ah?”

“Mhm?”

“I want you to _marry_ me.”

 

  
Daniel watched as they gathered around the glass coffin. Surrounded with flowers, the prince slept peacefully. The king came back as soon as the news reached him.

He had to be sure. Daniel walked away from the scene and mounted on his horse.

As he reached the palace, he climbed off his horse and ran towards the well. There was a tunnel there that leaded to the queen's chambers. Perhaps he could make use of it to enter without being noticed by the guards.

Seongwoo was the one who taught him this place. When the man wanted to escape his duties, he would use this in order to wander around the village without a care in the world.

Heart pumping against his chest, he went out of the room and proceeded onto the very chambers where he met Seongwoo.

He saw the golden mirror, broken into shards. Daniel picked up the pieces, and even if Seongwoo was in the mirror and he couldn’t hug, touch, or kiss him, he would be contented as long as he was alive. Alas, there was no sign of the prince.

“I’ve never told you, but you already knew anyway. You will always have a special place in my heart,” Daniel said.

“You’re here again.”

Daniel whipped his head around fast. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. Standing before him was Ong Seongwoo, alive and very much human. “H-how?”

“It was because of you. Once a pure heart touches the mirror, I would be free.” Seongwoo smiled, and Daniel noticed the three moles on his cheek forming like a constellation. He wanted to trace his fingers on it. “When I got out, I went to the other kingdom first to alert general Woojin. Ah, that young lad grew up to be a fine man.”

Daniel pulled Seongwoo closer for an embrace. “I thought you’re dead.”

Seongwoo carded his fingers through Daniel's hair and kissed the top of his head. “I’m here, aren't I? From now on, I will be by your side.”

 

  
Woojin never wanted to part away like this. He wanted to grow old with Jihoon, wake up every morning next to him, had the man sing songs to him.

“Jihoon, you’re so stupid. Still, I owe you something that I should've given you a long time ago.” Woojin leaned in to peck Jihoon's lips. He couldn’t hear anything else aside the loud pounding of his heart and blood rushing through his veins. This moment was too bittersweet. At that moment, Jihoon's eyes began to flutter.

 

 

 

"True love's kiss broke the spell?" Seonho giggled. "Kisses are nice. I want to be always kissed by you and papa. What happened next?"

“Jihoon and Woojin became the king of the palace when King Minhyun passed away. They lived happily ever after and.... that's the end. Go to sleep, Seonho sweetie.”

“But, what happened to the prince and the hunter?” Seonho pouted. He wanted to know because he wouldn’t be able to sleep later. His father smiled and patted his head lovingly.

“They began a new life together. They became merchants who travelled to lots of places. They created good memories and soon became a family of three.”

Daniel smiled as their son, Seonho, slowly fell asleep on Seongwoo's lap. It was an endearing sight. He went inside and kissed his husband's cheek. “Hey, to the most beautiful man on earth.”

“Ugh, Daniel. Have you been there the whole time?” Seongwoo gently set their child on his bed and stood up to wrap his arms around Daniel's neck. “Stop being disgusting, you dumbass.”

“You love it,” Daniel jutted his lips out. Seongwoo shook his head but he was still smiling. “I prefer it when you still couldn’t lie,” he added.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but proceeded on gently nipping his husband's lower lip. “Ah, you love this mouth anyway.”

Daniel shuddered. Oh boy, it was going to be a long night.

 

 


End file.
